Lost Memories
by SerenadeOcean
Summary: Tired of being weak and being always protected, Orihime set out to train on her own to become stronger herself, but what will happen when an accident is made? How will Orihime survive with the help of one of the captains in the Soul Society?


**Rain: **Hello everyone here is my first story that I'm co-author with Ocean Eve, and I hope I did very well with it. The pairings for this story is Toshiro and Orihime and minor Ichigo and Orihime at this moment. (This is the first time we are also writing a Bleach fanfic.) We do not own Bleach at all, we just own the plot and the ocs.

**"Lost Memories"**

**Prologue**

_Music boomed across the room as everyone began to dance to its beat. My body also found itself swaying and following it as well as if it we were hypnotized by the danceable beat. Everyone was there, Ishida Uryuu, Kon, Chad, Ichigo and Rukia and just about everyone that I made friends with. It was good to see everyone away from the Soul Society for a while and getting back to a normal life. Not that the Soul Society was boring or anything just that it's good to be back on having a life. Everyone was having a good time the party kept getting better and better._

_My eyes caught the one guy that always got my attention. The way his orange hair was always in the same style never got old in my eyes. The way he always tough and seemed to have no care what so ever but I know he is as caring as his toughness. The way he stood there as he took a drink leaning against the wall all tough guy attitudes. I didn't want to make that I was watching him; I kept dancing but always had him in my view._

_Ichigo_

_Before I knew it he was there in front of me. His nice warm hand took hold of my chin. We both stared at each other for a while. I light blush slipped through my cheeks. "Ichigo…" I whispered his name as he leaned closer to my lips…_

"Inoue Orihime!" The loud voice of the teacher shook me awake. Oh man I fell asleep again! "If you don't wish to listen to my lecture then why do you bother showing up?" The harsh words of the teacher always make me feel uneasy. Why does it always have to pick on me? I stood silent not sure of what to say. The room was silent till a piercing BANG came out of nowhere. I looked at Ichigo who was laid against his seat all calm and his book missing. Then I glanced at the teacher who was on the floor screaming in agony. All I could do is smile. Ichigo always protects me but sometimes he can go overboard.

* * *

"Man Orihime this is the going to be a routine for you?" Ichigo sighed when we walked outside of the class room. I smiled at him trying to reassure him that this was the last time. The rest of the way to the small area where we usually hanged out, a small quad area of grass, trees creating a nice cooling shade, and two tables in the center were our group is always at. Rukia and everyone was there, Chad, Ishida, and inside of Rukia's bag was for sure Kon.

"Hi! Is it hot or what?" I said fanning myself a bit with my notebook. It was obvious that everyone was hot. Everyone seemed to be stripping from their school uniforms mostly guys they had their shirts off and placing their shirts on their shoulders or in their hands. Summer was getting closer and closer but also it was bringing its number one pal the heat. Chad was the only one not affected by the sun's rays or better yet the heat. His skin showed no sign that he was hot or dehydrated. Me on the other hand I kept fanning my face.

Rukia's bag was moving violently jumping from the table to the ground. We laughed as Kon popped out gasping for air. The poor thing must have been getting cooked in there. He gave a sweaty glare at Rukia who sat him on the center of the table.

"Why did you leave me in there?! I was cooking like ham!" He complained Rukia shrugged and told him that she forgot that he was in there. "What! How can you forget me? A cute and adorable bear?" Ichigo and Rukia rolled their eyes.

"Stop complaining Kon." Ichigo flicked Kon's soft ear. The bear whined but now glared at Ichigo. I laughed enjoying this moment. Then moment my mood changed I saw the bandages that covered Ichigo's arms and chest. I moved my attention to Rukia and Ishida who were also wounded. It was my entire fault. If I wasn't so stupid and careless I would have noticed the Hallow. I would have reacted more quickly but no.. I had to be caught off guard and Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Ichigo had to come to my rescue.

I'm sick and tired of being the one who needs help. I want to get stronger. I want to be as strong as them. I want to be able to protect myself and not have anyone come to my rescue. I will get stronger. I will become as strong as them maybe just maybe even protect them just like they protected me.

* * *

The training area where Ishida always trains was still beautiful. The trees whispering into the winds, as the small water fall sang it's own song intertwining perfectly with the song of the tree's. I know that I can't rely on the Shun Shun Rikka the Six Princess Shielding Flowers. If I do then I won't be able to defend myself if I can't chant and they won't be able to help me. Either way I still need to train with them as well. In case if I can't move I can at least chant.

I sighed lightly and began to focus. I blocked everything from my mind letting my mind concentrate on my power. I smiled lightly feeling the spirit energy slip through my body and so my training began.

A few hours later…

My eyes flew open taking in the evening sky for the first time it felt. My how body was in pain, everything around me seemed fine. I just stood there staring at the sky trying to recall what had happen before I woke up. Before I could remember anything, the movement of bushes moving put me in alarm. What do I do? I don't know how to defend myself!

Oh soul someone help me! I begged to myself. To add more to my fear it was a man that didn't have the look of a man but a mere teenage boy but still had a manish look he had a very old outfit the type from the old times. It was black and white. He had ultra white hair that could surpass the moon's brightness and the most wonderful and beautiful blue green eyes that I ever saw. But still he was a stranger. Better yet he could be some one that wants to hurt me. He came closer saying out a name that I don't know.

"Who's Orihime?"

* * *

**3rd Person Point of View**

The blue green eye boy blinked, in confusion.  
Matsumoto Rangiku, a woman with strawberry Blondie hair with huge breasts appeared beside of the captain of the 10th division.

"Captain, I finished my report- hey is she the same girl that went with carrot top to the soul society?"

Orihime still look confuse.  
She was worn out and weak and she didn't know why.

A boy even asked if she or someone by the name of Orihime is alright. Her head begin to spin, whats going on?

"The same, it looks like she have memory lost." he muttered and Matsumoto looks bewared. Surely they wouldn't leave her like this here.

"What are we going to do Toshiro-kun, I mean my captain?" Matsumoto asks, covering up the usage of his first name on accident. Her captain brush it off as it was nothing, looking to be in deep thought.

"E-Excuse me, who are you? And who is this Orihime you speak of?" The orange hair girl asked, snapping Toshiro out of his thoughts. He turn to Rangiku with an icy look on his handsome face.

"We taking her to the soul society" He said.

**TBC**

**Rain:** This is unbeta at the moment, anyway please review and tell us what you think of the story so far. :]


End file.
